Of Gryffindors and Slytherins
by BrokenForTheOrdinary
Summary: Sure, he hated Gryffindor and all that it stood for, but someone had gone to far. And that someone was from his own house... the thought made him sick. A Snapecentric fic... rating for some minor language. 4th year fic. AN is wrong about timeline
1. A Noise In The Dungeon

1Summary: He hated Gryffindor and all that it stood for, but someone had gone to far. And that someone was from his own house... the thought made him sick.

A/N: This is a really big AU fiction, I guess. Rating is just in case. Also, this is Snape-centric and NOT a Snape/Hermione fiction. I think that it is wrong to rock the cradle and then sleep in it. And Hermione is a student, Snape is a professor. Last time I checked, that's a no no. Ahh! I'm done with my rant. Enjoy the story.

Chapter One: A Noise in the Dungeon

There was a whimpering in the dungeons that night, and it throughly annoyed Severus Snape. It was a constant noise, like tears or silenced screams, and Severus was finding it impossible to continue his re-reading of _Hogwarts: A History_ in peace. Finally, he stormed out of his chamber, preparing to deduct house points from the criminal that dare to disrupt his halls.

He billowed down the hallway, falcon eyes scanning every crevice, searching for the noisemaker. With every clack of his shoes, he planned what he would do to the one he found.

'A Slytherin... just send him to his dorm. Hufflepuff... twenty house points. Ravenclaw... maybe twenty five. Gryffindor... yes... Gryffindor would lose fifty house points for the disruption. Plus a detention for the student.' His ears followed the sound to his Potion's classroom. As Severus Snape's brooding, black, sunken eyes turned around another corner, he saw it. A sprawl of yellow on the musty dungeon floor. His mind immediately raced. Hufflepuff of Gryffindor... Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

The whimpering became louder as he came closer to the criminal. "Show yourself." Snape commanded, clicking to a stop on the cobblestone floor. "Who are you and what business do you have in my classroom?" Wand at the ready, he advanced in on the thief. Surely he, or she, was stealing the precious ingredients that were kept in his class... oh the punishment for this would be grand. Expulsion... months of detention. He resisted the urge to smirk at what he could do to the culprit.

Until he saw her. She was not a thief at all. Horror struck the professor as he realized there would be no punishing her. The student's maroon and yellow sweater, proudly displaying the Gryffindor lion was ripped and bloody. Her robe lay disheveled around her legs, her scarf was tied around her hands. The face Snape would have been bringing to Dumbledore was beaten and bruised. She still had her eyes gripped tightly together, and Severus tried to bring himself to comfort her.

Pale, bony hands put his wand away, and tired, brittle knees popped and cracked as he stooped down next to her. Severus Snape began to untie the Gryffindor scarf, unable to speak to the bleeding child in front of him. Instead his mind ran rampant with who could have done this. Only thieves could get into his classroom at night... thieves and... Slytherins.

'Could it be that someone from my own house? No... They couldn't have.' Snape only wished he was as sure as his thoughts sounded.

After he freed her hands, he began removing his robe. He knew that he would spook her if he didn't say anything. "It will be okay." He croaked, his voice less authoritative... and possible more fearful than ever. "You're going to Madame Pomfrey. She will fix this."

She opened her eyes momentarily, and he could see her tears. He closed his, and swallowed hard. No... Madame Pomfrey wouldn't fix this. This was beyond anything magic and potions could handle. Slowly he covered the young Gryffindor with his black, heavy robe.

Severus could feel her tense when he place a skinny arm under her head, and another under her knees. He pulled himself off of the dungeon floor and once more looked down at the child in his arms.

She was just in his class that day. Potions... fourth year... She was safe. What was going on? Who would have done this? She had always seemed so poised, so mature, and yet tonight she seemed too young, and broken. Tonight she was the second year who had stolen his powdered bicorn horn and shredded boomslang skin to make a forbidden potion, not the fourth year who had recently earned a one hundred percent on his toughest exam.

Walking swiftly down the hall, Severus became furious with her attacker. He hated Gryffindor and all that it stood for, but someone had gone to far. And that someone was from his own house... the thought made him sick.

Unknown to him, his steps had become rough and hasty. She whimpered against his shoulder when, thanks to a heavy step onto a moving stairway, her head slammed back into his bone. Snape paused and readjusted her, noticing that she was nearly unconscious. He worked up the courage to speak again, still with sorrow laden voice that was unlike him.

"It's okay... we are almost there."

With a croak and a groan, the staircase began moving towards the infirmary.

"We are almost there."


	2. Disruption in the Infirmary

A/N: Again! NOT a Snape/Hermione romance fiction. It might seem like it but it is not. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Disruption in the Infirmary

Madame Poppy Pomfrey jumped when the Potions Master stormed into the infirmary, carrying a limp figure, draped in a heavy black robe.

"What is going on here, Professor?" She asked, ruffled if not slightly alarmed.

"I found a student in my classroom. I have brought her to you." The nurse noticed that Severus Snape, for the first time in his teaching career, appeared flustered and frightened. He lay the figure onto a starchy bed and removed his robe from her broken body.

Poppy drew in a deep breath and began to tremble. "Now is not the time for theatrics woman! You must help her." Severus demanded and then changed his tone. "Please do what you can. I am going to find Albus and Minerva."

Madame Pomfrey looked up and shook her head. "I will work on it Professor. Privacy please." The curtains drew themselves around the bed and Snape watched as the shadow of a nurse began working. He could hear her whispering to the girl, and he knew she would be in good hands. Leaving his robe draped over a velvet chair, he started his search for the Headmaster and the head of the Gryffindor house.

After several long minutes, he found the two Professors hunched over several learning plans on a table in the staff room. Albus Dumbledore looked up pensively as Severus entered loudly. He must have been a sight, standing in his black button up the front shirt, black pants, and no robe because the headmaster paused a moment before speaking, softly and quietly.

"Nice to see you Severus. May I ask what brings you to the staff room tonight?"

"There is a problem, sir, a student has been injured, I'm afraid." Albus' eyes bore immediately into Severus'. "I'm afraid it was a Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall."

The woman looked up from the papers, thin hands moving to her mouth. "Who?"

"It's Ms. Granger. She is in the hospital wing now."

"What happened?" Albus questioned, voice gentle but intention stern.

"It is unknown to me at the moment. Perhaps we should..." He was interrupted by a terribly loud scream. It pierced the night air like a knife. The source was unknown, but Severus, Albus, and Minerva all took off running towards the hospital wing.

They fought up three flights of stairs, Snape in the lead, followed by Minerva and then Albus. The banshee like scream continued in short bursts and grew louder as they reached Madame Pomfrey. Severus entered the infirmary first and saw Hermione thrashing on the bed, fighting the restraining hold of the nurse. "Let me go!" She screamed. "No! I won't do it! Get off me you filthy Slytherin!"

The sudden outburst of accusation stunned the other two professors, but Severus, having known all along someone from his house had attacked Hermione, stepped forward and cracked her back into sanity.

"Hermione Granger, stop this instantly!" He barked the order and she stilled immediately. Her brown eyes found his black ones, both filled with fatigue and worry. "Thank you, Ms. Granger." He said respectfully.

Madame Pomfrey was immediately explaining herself. "I was just trying to talk to her, to get her to relax. I was applying some bruise healing paste to her face and said that it was a good thing Professor Snape found her down in the dungeons, and she started screaming. I tried to hold her down to prevent her from injuring herself. She's a strong one, that girl. I really don't know what happened."

Albus placed a hand on her back. "It's okay Poppy. Young Ms. Granger just remembered something that isn't pleasant. She will be fine, I'm certain."

"Have her injuries healed, Madame Pomfrey?" Minerva asked solemnly.

"The physical... yes. I don't think I can heal the emotional damage that has been done by this boy."

"You seem certain it was a male student?" Professor Snape asked.

"Of course... you see... from the way she was fighting, it had to take some mighty strength to hold her down. I can imagine what he said to her... or what he did. It will take some time for her to undo the damage done by this Slytherin."

The head of that house looked up at the old man, with half-moon glasses and silvery white hair, and nodded in his direction.

"You can have my word, sir, that I will do everything in my power to find the person responsible for this atrocious act against Ms. Granger." Severus said quietly and added to himself, 'Even if it means turning against Slytherin.'

"You grace is appreciated, Professor Snape. Not only by the faculty, but certainly by Ms. Granger." Albus said quietly. "Now I figure it is best we all get some sleep, tomorrow will be quite exhausting. It seems like Hermione has gotten a head start." The three professors looked over to the bed where a very exhausted Hermione lay in fitful sleep.

Madame Pomfrey spoke up. "Perhaps it would be better if someone would stay with Hermione tonight."

Minerva was first to volunteer, but Albus insisted that they split up and sit with her in three shifts. So with the Headmaster's final ruling, Severus and Minerva set out of the infirmary, leaving Albus to keep watch over a very troubled young Gryffindor.


	3. Minerva's Confession

1Chapter Three: Minerva's Confession

Only the clacking of Severus' polished black shoes could be heard in the Hogwarts corridor as he and Minerva walked out of the infirmary. As the Potions master headed towards his dungeon chamber, he realized that Minerva McGonagall was still following him.

"Professor. Did you not hear the head master tell you to go to bed?" He asked in a silky, weary voice that could have (and should have, in his opinion) been taken a bit more standoffish than it was by Minerva. She merely followed him a little further, until her turned around and stopped her in her tracks. "For Merlin's sake McGonagall... will you _please_ leave me be! I do not need the _joy _of a chamber partner tonight." He barked and then immediately regretted it, for the cat animagus had silent tears streaming down her high cheeks. "Oh for Merlin's sake..." He repeated again.

She looked up at him quietly, shaking her head. "Oh dear Severus! What have I done?" He looked at her questioningly. "You don't see what I have done?"

"Bloody hell Minerva, if I saw would I be asking? Now what are you so convinced you did bloody wrong?" He was so very tired at the moment, and really didn't care that he was losing his temper. All he wanted was some sleep, and maybe a nice drink of brandy.

"I'm afraid I took a good amount of house points from your house the other day." She looked into his eyes, hoping recognition would grasp him soon.

Severus, not normally the one to gape (it made a person look extremely stupid and dim-headed), could not help but let his jaw drop. "Merlin, Minerva... you do that _every_ day, do you not?."

"Severus... this was a fair amount, two hundred I believe. I caught Draco Malfoy casting arrows from his wand and injuring several students. I deducted way to much, but I guess I flew off the handle."

"I still do not see where you are going with this, and if you could get there soon!" He spat. Malfoy and extremely dangerous weapons seemed to go hand in hand. Severus could have his own punishment against the boy later.

"Hermione..." Minerva managed to whisper before beginning to cry again. "Oh the poor girl. What if they were trying to get back at my house?" She wailed as she leaned back against the wall, covering her brown eyes with tawny hands.

The Potions master stood for a moment, perhaps contemplating what the professor in front of him was trying to say. Quietly, he reached out and touched her arm with a pale, bony hand. He let it stay there while she cried more, apparently oblivious.

"Listen Minerva..." He began speaking with all anger gone from his voice, "Ms. Granger's horrible assault happened, and it had nothing to do with a Slytherin getting back at the Gryffindor house. If anything, you know as well as I do, it had to do with her blood." She looked again into his eyes, and believed that she saw a tear in his black orbs, or perhaps she was just tired.

"How long must this go on, Severus? The pure against the mixed... why?" She questioned, a certain desperation clinging to her words.

"I have no idea Minerva... however... now it is time to sleep. I shall walk you to your chamber, where you shall sleep. Let me cover you shift with Hermione tonight." He commanded, but was not overly stern with her. She relented, very uncertain about the change she had just witnessed in Severus Snape. Still, he kept a steady hand on her very shaky arm and led her up to her Gryffindor chambers kindly.

When they reached her door, they tried to part ways gracefully. "Thank you Severus...

and I am sorry that I broke down like that." She said quietly, pulling out her wand to open her door.

"It has been a very tiring night, Minerva. No need to apologize."

An incantation unlocked her chamber door and she reached for the handle. Once inside, she turned around to see Severus' quickly retreating figure. Through the quite, darkened corridor she whispered again, "Thank you professor."

The Potions master answered her thanks silently, and looked down at his watch. He wished there was time to sleep, but seeing as he had offered to watch Hermione through Minerva's shift, he did not have the luxury of a few minutes rest. Of course, no one else knew about the offer, and he could easily skip out and go get the rest he needed. Now, as he stood at the top of a staircase that would lead him to his chamber, he had a choice to make...

Slowly he turned and descended down another staircase, headed not for the dungeons, but for the infirmary.


	4. An Anonymous Letter

Chapter Four: An Anonymous Letter

Severus wasn't too angry with the fact that he covered Minerva's shift with Hermione. It had turned out to be a pleasant and quite place to read by wand light, and he had finished reading _Hogwarts: A History _again.

He opened his chamber door and immediately reached to his dresser to find new clothes. His white dress shirt, black vest, black trousers were all filthy and had a foul odor. Severus didn't figure that he needed to give the students another reason to think he didn't bathe. Not to mention, his black robe had been trashed by blood and muck from the night before.

After changing, he sat down in his class to get the assignments lined out for the morning classes. Smirking to himself, he pulled out a piece of chalk and began to copy a very difficult and useful antidotal potion for the fourth years to complete that day. However, within minutes he was pulled from his task.

Noise! Again the blasted noise! This time it was soft, a scratching at his classroom door. He glanced at his wrist watch and quickly dismissed the idea that it was student that darecome rapping on his door at six o'clock in the morning.

Slowly, Severus sighed to himself and threw his hand back at the door, causing it to swing open quickly. "Enter!" He bellowed, waiting for the sound of footsteps, a voice, or something. All he could hear was the rustling of parchment and a soft, persistent purr. Severus turned around.

He found himself looking at a small cat. Her fur was velvety black and her eyes shone like moonstones in the most brilliant yellow. A parchment envelope was sticking out on her back and she seemed rather irritated by it.

Absent-mindedly, Severus caught the creature in his hands and carried it back to his desk. The envelope was addressed to the head of Slytherin, and it was sealed with a sealing spell. He removed the envelope and released the cat, who quickly darted out of the Potions classroom. With his wand he undid the spell that bound the letter and let the letter fall open on the desk.

Severus' eyes scanned the old, yellowed parchment, reading its contents thoughtfully. But that thoughtfulness turned to repulsion as he realized he held a letter of confession.

Rushing to his chamber, Severus quickly activated the floo system that connected him with Dumbledore. Within minutes, the headmaster's weary face appeared in the roaring fireplace. "Sorry to bother you, Headmaster. I fear I have a letter of confession at my fingertips."

"What is that you say, Severus? A letter of confession. About Hermione I presume."

"Yes, Sir." Severus answered thickly.

"Do read it to me, Professor Snape." Dumbledore spoke through the flames, his voice as sharp as the crackle of the fire.

He began reading, again, what he had received from the black cat just minutes before.

"Professor Severus Snape, Head of the Honorable house of Slytherin:

I am writing to confess to my work in the attack of Hermione Granger, a fourth year Gryffindor. This attack, occurring on October 15th of this year was committed in your Potion's classroom at around 11:55 in the evening. You arrived not thirty minutes after I had finished my business with the Mudblood witch.

"Please, Professor, know that I did not attack Hermione Granger on my own free will. I believe I was placed under the control of someone who has cursed me unforgivably.

Shall Slytherin and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be forever purged of the Muggle-born."

When the Potions master stopped reading the letter, he stared back at the face of the headmaster. This elderly face had grown more perplexed throughout the letter.

"What shall I do about this, Sir?"

"Nothing we should discuss over the floo, Severus. Bring yourself and the letter to my office in ten minutes." With a crack, Dumbledore's face disappeared from the roaring flame and left Severus standing with the confession.

He knew that the headmaster was correct, and that there were things that could not be mentioned over the floo system, but now was obviously not the time for gallivanting around the castle! Breakfast was to start in one hour, with classes starting an hour after that. Severus needed all the time he could to get his head together.

Nevertheless, Severus extinguished the fire and glanced at his watch again. Just enough time to get to Dumbledore, breakfast, and (hopefully) back to class before the first bell rang.


	5. Not A Good Combination

Chapter Five: Not A Good Combination

"I am sorry to announce this morning, Gryffindors..." Minerva McGonagall's voice drifted across the very full Gryffindor common room. Students listen intently as their professor continued, "Ms. Granger was attacked last night. Professor Snape found her in the Potions room and is currently looking out for her well being in the infirmary." Several small girls let out sharp gasps and Harry Potter was the first to retort.

"What? What do you mean attacked Professor? By whom? Where is she?" The boy fired rapidly at Minerva.

"All in good time, Mr. Potter. For now we have no knowledge of who attacked Ms. Granger, but we are working. She is currently residing in the hospital wing, and will be for some time." Anticipating their next question, she answered again, "She is not accepting visitors, other than the headmaster, Professor Snape, and myself. Any well-wishings or gifts can be given to Professor Snape, and he will personally deliver them to Ms. Granger."

Harry looked at Ron and Neville, whispering under his breath, "Probably burn them all, the greasy git."

McGonagall looked down at Harry, but decided not to call him on it until after everyone left the common room, which they did shortly after her announcement that breakfast should have been ready by now. Just before Harry and crew left, Minerva took hold of the young boys shoulder.

"Now Mister Potter. I understand that you and Professor Snape do not have the best of backgrounds..." He looked up, questioning her motives, "But I can assure you, Severus Snape has taken, and is prepared to take, every precaution necessary to protect Hermione Granger."

Harry could hear the sincerity in her voice, and nodded. "Yes, Professor. I understand." Minerva nodded back and looked down the corridor.

"Off to breakfast with you then." She said, and shooed him down the stairs.

Nothing unusual happened at the breakfast that morning, but Minerva and the students were troubled by the absences of Professor Snape, and the Headmaster from the High Table. Most decided to look past it, but the Gryffindors were thinking of Hermione, and Professor Snape.

Soon after that, Harry, Ron, and Neville set off for the Potions dungeon. Upon entering the classroom, they were not surprised to find a lovely gang of Slytherin students there already. Some other Gryffindors had gathered near the back door of the classroom, speaking among themselves. One voice, the voice of Draco Malfoy, could be heard boasting through the hard rock classroom.

"Right here! It happened right here in this very place. A little muddy blood was spilt on these stones." His voice angered Harry, who knew he was talking of Hermione.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" He yelled, stepping closer the gang of Slytherins. They broke apart instantly, putting Harry in the middle of a large circle, straight across from Malfoy.

"Oh hello Potter." Malfoy spat. "I suppose you heard about your little girlfriend, eh? Filthy little witch... oh... I mean... Filthy. Little. Mudblood."

"Take it back!" Harry yelled, producing his wand from his robes.

"What are you going to do, Potter?" Malfoy's voice was louder now, and he continued yelling. "She deserved it, Potter! You know as well as I do. She's a filthy Mudblood, that Granger. I just wish I could have done it myself."

"Don't make me hurt you!" Harry retorted. "Take it all back, now, Malfoy."

"Make me, Potter... let me see you fight!" Malfoy mocked, "Better defend yourself, Potter..." Malfoy raised his wand and several things happened at once.

Harry heard Malfoy attempt to curse him with a full body bind, but he also saw an explosion of light that knocked Malfoy back onto the floor, heard a great door slam, and Severus' voice bellowing "EXPELLIARMUS."

Every eye turned to focus on the very livid professor, who now stood in front of the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, I strongly consider that you think before you go mouthing off in my classroom again. If you wish to even speak of a Muggle-born student in such a disrespectful way, I suggest you do it out of my sight and out of my mind. Not to mention trying to curse a student! The punishment shall be great for this! One hundred points from Slytherin, for misuse of your wand. Fifty points for disrespect of a fellow student and another hundred for disrespect of a terrible incident." Still livid, Severus turned back towards the chalkboard and continued to copy the potion.

The Slytherins in the room moaned loudly, arguing with the Head of their house. Murmurs of 'stupid git' and 'greasy toerag' could be heard through the classroom.

Unexpectedly, Severus turned around and bellowed at his students, slamming his hand on his desk. "SHALL I MAKE IT FOUR HUNDRED? I AM YOUR PROFESSOR AND I SHALL DO AS I PLEASE!" Malfoy began to open his mouth. "DO NOT TEST ME, MR. MALFOY. ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTHS. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!"

Students found their desks quickly and began to copy down the potion. Malfoy limped to his desk and pretended to copy the work. Soon he was talking with his unsavory gang of bullies. The Potions master stood up and walked quietly behind Draco Malfoy. A long bony hand found his blonde hair and pulled it hard down towards his desk.

All the while, Severus growled in Malfoy's ear, "Unless you want more house points deducted, I suggest you work... and I do not want to hear you utter another word about Hermione Granger in my presence. Or anywhere for that matter. Do not be stupid, Malfoy... I will know."

With that Severus released the blonde mat from his hand and returned to his desk, instructing the students to begin brewing the antidote and then turn it in when they finish.

"And _be careful_," He added deeply, words seething with anger, "Don't give me a reason to make you _have to use _your antidote."


	6. Her One Confident

1Chapter Six: Her One Confident

She tossed and turned in the white bed, voices and fiery images pressing down all around her. Strong hands were choking her, leaving her lungs burning and her brain feeling very full, ready to explode. She kicked and thrashed at the man that held her down, fighting the invisible attacker that was her dream. Just when she felt that she could not handle the pain anymore, Hermione Granger awoke.

In a cold sweat under the infirmary cover, she looked over to see Severus Snape reading quietly by wand light. The soft glow hit his face and accented the shadows of trials and troubling times. Hermione worked to speak from a dry and cracked throat. "Professor..." She finally managed. "What are you reading?"

Severus looked down at the Gryffindor, and then he folded the old heavy book in his hands, touching it with his wand and laying it aside. "Nothing..." He replied. "Just an old potions text." He sat up and adjusted his robes. "You should be sleeping, it's late."

Hermione turned her head away from the light, afraid he would see that she had immediately become teary on the mention of sleep. She did not want the dream to come back.

The Potions master must have noticed, though, because he became concerned immediately. "Hermione." He said softly. "What is going on?" Severus did not want to pressure her, but he knew she would have to face this some day. "Tell me, so I can help you."

"Why do you care?" She spat, her voice suddenly bitter and choked with tears. "Why do you care what happens to me? An insufferable know it all, and a filthy Mudblood." Hermione had turned fully now, her back was facing him and he could see her shoulders shaking from crying. Severus lay a hand on her shoulder, speaking softly.

"Never say that... Hermione. There are some sick people in this world who feel that your blood tells everything about you. And don't ever think that I don't care." He couldn't catch himself before he spoke the last words. "I always care about my students." He finished, embarrassed, and he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Oh." She sighed, turning back over to face him. He could see where tears had left their streaks on her face. "I just don't know what to do... I can't sleep without seeing the attack, and I can't remember it when I'm awake. I hate it! And I'm afraid. It seems like no one would know what I feel. I'm so afraid he's going to come back and kill me."

"We won't let him hurt you, Hermione." Severus said, sitting back down in the velvet infirmary chair. "Dumbledore is determined to keep you safe."

They didn't talk for a good ten minutes, and Hermione was the one who finally broke the silent darkness. "You wouldn't know..." She said quietly.

"Know what?"

"That you care about your students... you treat most of them like owl droppings, you know." She had a funny tone to her voice, contemplative, yet reprimanding... but somewhat respectful at the same time. It was terribly confusing.

"I know..." He thought for a moment before breathing deeply and continuing. "But I also know that in my heart I would never want one of you to be treated poorly. I just merely have to come to terms with the fact that I can not control them all."

"But what about Harry? You treat him worst of all." Severus was silent for a moment, wishing not to enter this conversation.

"It was James... his father. I hated him with all my soul... but I owe my life to him. In turn I owe my life to Harry Potter. It makes it very difficult to be forever in debt to someone you hate, Hermione." Knowing better than to dwell on the memory, he rushed past that statement. "Now you should be sleeping."

She looked up at him, exasperated. "I have told you... it's impossible for me to try to sleep. I've been in here three nights and I still cannot sleep without dreaming about things." She shuddered under her blanket and sighed.

"Try again, child." Severus spoke quietly and then stood up to pull the blankets around her chin. "I'm sure you can sleep now. Now that you've talk..." He wanted to continue, but he could see her eyes were immediately slipping closed. "Good."

Eventually, Hermione's breathing became steady and calm. The intake and release of her breath was making him drowsy also, and he fought to remain awake. Suddenly he remembered his reading material that he had tossed aside when Hermione had awoken.

"_Lumos_." His wand lit up with a burning light. The light of the wand could be seen moving as he whispered "_Accio_." Outstretched hands caught the book that drew quickly towards him. Smirking slightly in content, Severus stared at the title before opening to his marked place.

_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_

Something he should have taught, something he was qualified for. Severus Snape did not yearn to be the Potions master at Hogwarts... he wanted to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor.

Yet the way things seemed to be going for them, it wasn't the best job to have.

"And!" A small, annoying voice reminded him. "Had you been promoted this year, you wouldn't have been in the dungeon that night."

"And perhaps she wouldn't have either..." He protested, arguing with himself.

"It's not your fault!" Conscience battled self in his mind.

"Then why do I feel so _guilty_?" There was silence, in which his conscience did not answer his plea. "Oh shut up Severus! Talking to yourself is _never _a good thing for a respectable wizard to do."

However, the next time he looked down at the book in his hands, he felt sick to his stomach. "_Nox_." He barked angrily at his wand, slamming the cover of the book shut. He didn't understand it! Why had he become so wrapped into this child's problem? Why did it have to happen to her? Why had he let himself feel so much emotion for his students?

He felt lost, abandoned, and forgotten. He was worried for the girl who lay sleeping fitfully in front of him. Most of all, he felt angry. He was angry at the Slytherin who had gone to far... angry at the Gryffindor who had come to trust him. And in the most part... he was angry at himself for feeling so much. For letting it hurt. Yes... that was what angered him the most.

Surrounded by darkness, unheard and unseen, Severus Snape put his head in his hands and began to cry.


	7. Legilimency

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to one recent reviewer I have been encouraged to kick it into gear and get this story finished. It will be twelve chapters and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Legilimency

He didn't hear her footsteps fall behind him, nor did he hear her gentle whisper through his hair. Sleeping, with his face still in his hands, Severus heard nothing Minerva McGonagall did to attempt to wake him. Finally, in pure frustration, she shoved hard at his right shoulder, knocking his hand free and snapping his head up.

"Sorry to wake you Severus..." Minerva, when she was sure her method had worked, blurted unhappily.

"No need to be sorry now that you've done it, is there?" He said curtly. In all actuality, he didn't remember falling asleep in the hospital wing. "Now what do you need with me at..." He glanced at his black wrist watch, "Nearly five o'clock in the morning?" Severus spat.

Ignoring his question, and his shortness, Minerva sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "You're eyes look terrible Severus... Are you taking a cold?"

The Potions master looked at her, mentally kicking himself for getting upset the night before. "Not that it is any of yo-"

"If you are," She said, before he could continue, "You might need to brew a Pepper-Up soon. I know that Pomona looked a little peaky two days ago... could you have what she has?"

"Begging no pardon, Professor. But perhaps it should be left to me what I brew in my cauldrons. That is my job, after all." He tried his hardest to be uninviting and cold, but it never worked with the cat he had sitting in front of him. "Now if you would please tell me what in Merlin's name you want with me?"

"Begging _your_ pardon, Severus... but I was merely coming to tell you that the Headmaster would like a word with you. Trying to be civil is _obviously_ not something you recognize. Now if you will excuse me." Minerva McGonagall slipped to her feet and stormed out of the room, fuming from the ears and murmuring something about former students and respect.

However amusing Severus would have found this four days ago, now it only left him empty and just as cold as ever. As he bent down to retrieve his wand and book, which had fallen in the night, he smacked his head against the side of the bed with a sickening thud.

Severus cursed loudly and brought a hand to the point where metal met flesh. When he pulled his pale fingers away, he was immediately relieved that crimson blood was not present. Still aching and angry, he snatched up his book, stuffed his wand in his robe, and set off to find the Headmaster.

"I was told that you wished to speak to me Headmaster..." Severus said upon entering the round office.

"Yes..." Came the reply in an old, wispy voice. "Good morning Severus."

He was tempted to ask what was so good about it, but decided against that little piece of cheek. "Same to you, Headmaster. Ah, what do you wish to discuss?"

Albus Dumbledore looked to his Potions professor, gazing into tired black eyes. "I'm sure you have realized this is about Ms. Granger." Severus nodded shortly, standing against the wall next to the door. "Severus, you know as well as I do that this search for the culprit is getting, shall we say, no where. We have to know exactly what she saw that night, perhaps her memory could help."

It took Severus a moment to catch on to the old fool's hinting. Surely Albus Dumbledore did not expect him too...

As if reading his mind, Albus replied, "Yes... I do wish for you to use Legilimency on Hermione Granger. It could be the only way to help her."

Severus stood aghast for a moment, and then slipped into a retort. "No! You're asking me to violate her private thoughts... her memories! Headmaster, this is ridiculous. She's a STUDENT!"

"You are the best, Severus... and you wouldn't have to do it secretly." Even with Severus' sudden anger, Albus remained curiously calm.

"If you're so keen on the idea, do it yourself! I will not help such an invasion of privacy, after she has been through so much already!" He was unreasonably angry... he knew that in his mind... this was, after all, Hermione he was talking about.

This time it was Dumbledore who became fierce. "You will do it, Severus. Today." It was not a yell, nor a raised voice, just cold, fierce words.

Severus knew that there was no more arguing with the Headmaster, and he turned to leave.

"Your classes shall be put in study hall, under the care of Minerva and Madame Hooch." Dumbledore said from behind him.

"Thank you sir." He snarled from beneath his breath. He had no doubt that his dunderheaded students would enjoy the break. "I'll get right on it. _Sir._" As the door closed he dared to look back over his shoulder... he didn't know why... it's not like the Headmaster could see him. "Damn old fool." Severus muttered, averting his eyes and turning towards the infirmary.

He found Hermione sitting in her infirmary bed, parchment spread out and books cracked on the sheets. "Ms. Granger." He said quietly, drawing up a chair next to the bed.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape. I was just... um... working on some homework that I'm missing."

'Always the student.' Severus thought, suddenly dreading what he was about to ask. She was so calm at the moment, and even slightly happy. Still, the cold voice of the Headmaster rang in his head.

"Put your books away, Ms. Granger. I'm afraid I must ask you some questions."

Brown eyes looked at him, while suddenly trembling hands struggled with the mess in front of her. Disgusted with her weakness, she picked up a wand and cast a spell that neatly packed the books and paper in her bag. "Yes, Professor?"

He wasn't quite sure how to proceed, how to ask the delicate questions. Ruddy old fool, that Dumbledore. Why did he have to do this?

"You are aware, Hermione, that I am an accomplished Legilimens?" She nodded, suddenly curious about his use of her first name... He, too, wondered when he had begun thinking of the girl in front of him as Hermione instead of Granger (or Insufferable-Know-it-All). "The Headmaster has requested that I use my skills to help find your attacker."

Shocked, she turned to him with an unexplainable emotion in her eyes, but her face immediately softened. "I understand, sir. Professor Dumbledore would like you to use Legilimency... on my... my memories. Am I correct sir?"

Severus nodded quietly. "You must know that I do not approve of this, this... certain violation of your private thoughts, Hermione."

"I know, and I do appreciate it. But such violation is not a violation if you have my permission." Her voice was way to adult like, and the way it sounded to him was wrong. "And you certainly do. I trust you, Professor." She was calm, and though she tried to hide it, Severus knew that she was somewhat fearful. But to hear her say that she trusted him, well... it was a relief.

"Thank you, very much." He said softly, pulling out his wand slowly. "I assume that you know what the basics are... I say a spell, you give me full and unbroken eye contact..." She nodded. "No matter how bad it gets, Hermione..." His voice wavered a moment; he hoped she hadn't noticed." "No matter what I see... give me full and unbroken eye contact."

"And you will be feeling... everything I feel... everything I see?"

Severus nodded, fearing she was turning from her steady choice. "I'm terribly sorry that I must do this."

She laughed, without any humor. "Now I'm a little scared..." She was like a child as she looked in his eyes... Severus winced and looked away, saddened... he closed the curtains around the bed.

"If it would help..." He said, unsure of what he was really getting into. "Hermione... Take my hand, and look directly into my eyes." He extended a pale hand towards her, waiting to see if she would accept it. Slowly, her youthful hand gripped his aged one, and he squeezed gently. "It'll be over soon..."

"Just do it..." She interrupted shakily. Her eyes looked into his, and he raised his wand. For a moment she starred at the wooden tip, fear pulsing through her veins... She squeezed his hand.

"_Legilimens..._"


	8. That Night In the Dungeon

Chapter Eight: That Night in the Dungeon

Memories flew past both their eyes as Severus Snape rushed through her life to the night of the attack. He felt the hope and joy of being accepted among muggles and then among wizards, the love Hermione felt for her cat... but he also felt a terrible sense of fear. He knew he was the cause of this... it sickened him.

As he reached the night of the attack, he concentrated, watching the memory like a terribly invasive movie.

_The clack of her penny shoes could be heard down the deserted corridor that led from the library to the Gryffindor common room, and she was apprehensive of the silence. Suddenly, a strong, firm arm groped around her neck and found a strong hold. She yelped and a calloused hand pressed firmly against her mouth. _

_"Let me go!" Her screams muffled into whispers by her attacker. He pulled her sharply towards the dungeons, leaving her books and bag spread on the corridor floor. _

_The blackness enveloped her and she could not feel anything, she could hardly breath for the hand around her throat. _

_He shoved her, roughly, into the Potions classroom and towards the wall. Grabbing her right arm, he twisted violently. She heard a sickening crack and felt a terrible wave of nausea crash over her. He threw her against the wall, spewing curses and rotten things about her family._

_"Stop!" She screamed. "Let go of me!" She tried to fight back but it was useless. With her broken wrist, she had little hope of fending him off. Her attacker started throwing punches, beating her left and right, up and down._

_"This is what you get!" He said, incredibly calm and cold. "You filthy little Mud blood. You should know better than to show your face in this school. And so close to the boy who lived. Everyone shall be proud of me." _

_"NO!" She screamed as he pulled at her sweater and shirt, ripping the fabric. "Stop!" She bellowed again, but he hit her hard in the mouth. He lowered his hand and began to rip at her skirt, clawing his was through the fabric. _

_She kicked and fought, shivering with fear and adrenaline. She screamed again... Someone had to hear her... someone had to hear her screams... there had to be someone who could stop this. _

_"Stop fighting..." He hissed at her, raising his wand. She did not obey... but kept kicking. Suddenly she was hit with a terrible pain, cutting through her body like a knife. She could hear her attacker whisper... "__**Crucio**__..." _

_"NO! NO!" She screamed, writhing on the floor. As quick as it had come, the pain left, and only radiating aches remained. _

_"Now stop fighting or I'll do it again..." Her attacker hissed at her, and for once she obeyed... Oh it just hurt too badly to fight anymore._

_He tied her hands back, and she shook with fear, trying to plead with him. He wouldn't listen, and as she watched him lift her skirt she cried out. _

Severus broke the eye contact, not Hermione, for he could not stand to watch her memories anymore. He was shaking, filled with great pain and sorrow. He dropped his wand and gripped Hermione's hand tightly. The Potions Master could feel tears running down his own cheeks, and as he looked at Hermione, he saw that she too was sobbing heavily.

How could this have happened? She... she... was... _raped_. Vile, disgusting... it was never mentioned in the wizarding world. And! She suffered the Cruciatus curse on top of it all.

Severus looked at his student... this girl... this child sitting in front of him. It was as if he could still feel a radiating pain from the memory. Slowly he moved over to the bed where Hermione sat.

"Come here child..." He whispered softly. He opened his arms, and she scrambled in. She clawed at his robes, trying to find some sort of strong hold. He held her tightly, rocking back and forth, as someone had held him so many years ago.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry..." She just sobbed louder and gripped him forcefully. Carefully, as not to frighten her, he placed one long hand on her hair.

He cursed Dumbledore, who had made him force into her memory... had made her so upset. He cursed the student for committing something so vile. Most of all, as he did the night before... he cursed himself for letting it hurt. For caring.

Hermione's sobs quieted, but she did not turn to look at her professor. Instead she spoke quietly into his chest, a very embarrassed young girl.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Her voice was thick with sorrow and shed tears.

"Shush..." He said quietly, still holding her close to him, groping for something to say. He could feel her shaking against his chest. He could feel her deep, labored breathing. It only made him feel worse about what he had done. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

He could feel her nod, and then shiver. Slowly he pulled his robe around her shoulders. Now he could feel the warmth of her body... he wrapped his arms around her and she accepted his embrace. Once again, Severus was amazed at how small the girl he now held very literally in his arms was.

"Professor..." She spoke quietly, several minutes later. "Do you understand why I'm scared now..."

As much as it hurt for him to say it, "Yes..."

"He can't hurt me when you're here." She said, feeling very stupid and childish. "I just don't want to be hurt again, sir." Now she knew it was childish, but she felt so safe at the moment, being held in his arms. Arms that kept away evil, she felt, at least for now they would keep her safe.

He didn't say anything... but he knew exactly what she meant. He had been there many times before... only it had been another's arms. Keeping a strong hold on her, he arranged himself into a slightly more comfortable position on the edge of the bed. Yes, he understood wanting to be kept safe.

So, instead of pushing her away, instead of closing his heart down, he allowed himself to feel. He allowed himself to care for her. Severus Snape held his student, feeling more like a father he never had been than the most feared teacher at Hogwarts.


	9. Unforgivable Excuses

A/N: A little bit longer of an author's note this time... xD Anyway, I had been planning to take this story in a totally different direction, but the way it's going now I like it. Now, for time line purposes- I'm saying that Hermione's incident occured in late 1994 and the incident refered to by Severus, Minerva, and Dumbledore occured in late 1972 (let's say it would have been the beginning of Severus' fourth year). All right, enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Unforgivable Excuses

The minutes ticked by, and Severus knew by the pattern of her breathing that Hermione was now asleep next to him. He slipped out of the robe and moved to a chair, preparing himself for meeting with the Headmaster about the things he had seen. The once steady man was not sure he could stand to repeat the tale... but he knew he would have too, one way or the other.

Severus did not know what time of day it was, but he could hear Madame Pomfrey bustling about outside of the drawn curtains of Hermione's bed... not a rushed sound, but more like the puttering of an idle automobile. Deciding that there was no more time to be wasted, the Potions Master drew up the covers around his student, dusted off his shirt and turned towards the curtain, his eyes still lingering on the girl.

He should have been paying attention. Minerva McGonagall had opened the curtains and they had collided mid-stride. She softly yelped in surprise and Severus snarled. From an unseen area, he could hear the Headmaster laugh. "We were just coming to see you, Severus." Minerva said after gathering herself.

"Really? Hadn't noticed!" Severus retorted in an undertone. "What is it you wish to speak with me about, Professor... Headmaster?" Severus acknowledged both of them and then stepped outside the curtain, leaving it open a crack. He watched as both of the professor's crooned their necks to see through the curtain at the sleeping girl. "She's sleeping." He said quietly, though his voice reflected his disdain at their stupidity.

Albus averted his eyes from Hermione and beamed at the man in front of him. "Well, Severus, it seems we have some good news for young Ms. Granger and I would imagine, you, also." He noticed Minerva was smiling too... he was the only one growing angrier by the moment. He knew what was coming. "The suspect in Ms. Granger's attack was apprehended not more than an hour ago! Isn't that good news, Severus!" Severus clenched his fists together at his sides. "It was a Slytherin, as we expected... but he turned himself in. It seems the letter and everything was a forgery... guilt got him in the end, I figure."

"Who was it?" Severus asked through a tight voice. "Who did it?"

"It was Antony Marrill. A seventh year... transfer student from the Wizarding School in Italy. Do you know him well, Severus?" Albus did not wait for an answer. "It is good we found him though... Hermione never stood a chance against him. He was much too powerful... It had to have been a terrible struggle for her. It's good we found him..."

For a moment there was complete silence. "Don't you say that's good news, Severus?" Minerva asked, prompting a reply. Severus glared at her... and then at the Headmaster.

"You would know it was hard for her if..." His voice cracked slightly but he swallowed the sadness in replace for anger. "She fought like a soldier... she was put through hell and... you! You're a bloody fool!" He snarled quietly. "How dare you!" Severus' voice rose quickly, becoming a yell in an instant. "How dare you put her through... this... this..._ hell_ only to walk back in here and tell me it was all for nothing! What in the bloody hell were you thinking? You have hurt her for nothing! Nothing! You bloody old rambling fool!" His eyes were dripping anger and his upper lip was pulled back to reveal his teeth, it was not a pretty sight.

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed. "You are way out of line! This is ridiculous! You're going to wake Hermione!"

He turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Then let me wake her! That way you and the Headmaster can tell her that her pain was for nothing... tell her the good news... See if she agrees with you when she realizes that you put her through hell for _nothing_. See what she says then!"

"Do not let your past cloud your present judgment Severus!" Minerva said hotly, "What is done is done... both now and then."

Severus became pale, but his eyes were still seething... his expression contorted slightly, "What right do you have, Minerva McGonagall, to bring my past into question here? What makes you think that those... incidents are of any relevance to the present situation?"

"Severus Tobias Snape! It was not twenty-two years ago you were in the same position as Hermione... fear, nightmares, lack of trust... there was not a one who could help you! It would be a lie if you said you weren't connected to her..." Minerva was speaking in a sharp, hard tone... piercing Severus with her dark eyes. His shoulders stiffened under her gaze.

"I am not connected to Hermione Granger!" He knew the words were a lie before the left his mouth. He continued anyway... "I am merely doing what I haven't seen you do! You're her damn head of house... and where are you!?"

"Where was Horace Slughorn all those years ago, Severus? Where was he!? He was doing the same thing I am... running, that's what. And all those years ago I was doing what you are doing now... All those years ago I was sitting with you... I was fighting for you... I was fighting with you."

"I will not have my past ruling my present!" Severus yelled at her. "My past has not clouded my judgment. What we did to her bring on a pain that had no reason! That is foolish... What is done may be done Minerva, but mark my words the past has nothing to do with my anger."

"The past has everything to do with it, Severus. You can accept that it has everything to do with your life and your decisions or you can keep running from that fact like a coward!"

"You shall not call me a coward!" Severus shouted, advancing towards Minerva.

"Enough... Severus! Back down from her and leave my sight this instant. Before I am forced to do something I will regret." Albus ordered, tired off all the yelling. "Go to your chambers... collect yourself."

"You are not my father." Severus snarled. "You cannot ground me like some school boy... I am not to be sent away like a ten year old!"

"I may not be able to do that but I can dismiss you from your position... don't make me take that step, Severus." Albus' voice was steady and calm, but his eyes shot ice towards the man. Severus took a step back and nodded curtly.

"If that be your wish, Headmaster. I shall leave immediately." He turned on one heel and strode toward the doorway, leaving an astonished McGonagall and an angry Headmaster in his wake. He opened the door, walked out, and slammed it promptly behind him. Minerva left, subdued, minutes later, and the Headmaster was the last to leave... In the heat of the argument it seemed all had been forgotten about the girl on the bed, lying with her eyes wide open and a single tear dripping down the line of her cheek.

It was around midnight when the curtains of Hermione's bed cracked open and the tall, dark figure of Severus Snape slid in between the hanging sheets. He sat in the chair for a moment before pulling out his wand and lighting the tip. In the small, bright light a pair of brown eyes met charcoal ones. "I figured you would be awake." Snape said, formalities gone.

"I didn't figure I'd be seeing you after that argument." It appeared she wasn't wasting anytime on small talk either. "Professor Dumbledore let you come see me after all?"

"Professor Dumbledore does not control my actions... and it would be wise if you would remember that, Hermione." His voice was dark yet gentle.

They were both silent for a moment and then Hermione spoke again, "Will you tell me what they were talking about?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"It would assume it was blatantly obvious, with all the shouting... but if you wish me to tell you what exactly was said, I suppose I could." Snape said.

"That's not what I'm talking about... I'm talking about what Professor McGonagall said about you being in the same position as I am. What were they talking about?" For a moment Snape's eyes went wide and he looked away.

"I don't think you have the right to know that information."

"And I think I do!" She protested. "I want to know why you care about me! I have a right to know..."

"Hermione Granger!" He cut her off with a snapping voice. "I will not be bossed by a teenager. I have had enough with people telling me what to do for today! You shall be no exception." Again a silence fell over them, but this time it was deep, brooding, and awkward. Snape finally sighed deeply and then held the light close to her face, so he could see her. She flinched away and he shook his head.

"Look, I suppose you are more at privilege than others to know that story. But not now... it is far too late and we are both far too tired. That story is one that will take a while to tell."

She looked hopeful for a moment. "Sometime then? You will tell me... sometime?"

"Sometime..." He promised with a nod. For some reason he was not as angry at Hermione as he should have been. He would think about that later. "But now you must sleep... _nox._" He placed a hand on her forehead as the light faded from his wand. His cool fingers lingered on her brow. She adjusted herself into the sheets and he covered her with a flick of his wrist. He then stepped to the curtain and pulled it aside slightly, stepping out of the bed area and closing the curtains again.

"Good night, Professor." She whispered in a tired voice to the man she knew was still outside the curtains. He smiled softly.

"Good night, Hermione."


End file.
